kokoroconnectfandomcom-20200213-history
Yui Kiriyama
is a classmate of Aoki and a member of the Student Cultural Society. Despite her small build, she has a black belt in karate and has won many tournaments from her years in middle school. Yui has an affinity for cute things and her room is full of dolls and adorable accents. In addition, though she tries to keep it a secret, Yui suffers from androphobia. __TOC__ Character Overview Personality Yui has a spirited personality and expresses her emotions very clearly and honestly. While usually shown to be sweet and kind-hearted, Yui tends to lose her cool when around Aoki, whose perverted antics tries her patience. Though gentle by nature, Yui is also a proud practitioner of karate and is always ready to put her skills to good use, not afraid to get violent if she must. Key Problem Throughout the series, Yui struggles to overcome her androphobia; a fear of men. Her androphobia was developed after she was nearly raped in junior high. Though more subtle, another one of Yui's great challenges is learning to rely on her own strength. Many times throughout the series, Yui has to lean on her friends for support during challenging times, often choosing to avoid her problems altogether if she's alone. As the story goes on, Yui progressively gains strength, not just of body, but of constitution as well.Kokoro Connect Episode 15 Appearance Yui is a young woman of small stature and has green eyes. Her long, strawberry-blonde hair is parted by hair clips and Yui will often wear her uniform's sweater around her waist. Background History Yui originally wanted to join a "Fancy club" due to her fascination with cute things; however the club did not have enough interested members. As a result, the school placed her in the Student Cultural Society Club. In junior high, Yui was extremely skilled in karate and regularly defeated her rival and friend, Mihashi along with the boys of her dojo with ease. As a result, Yui was very overconfident about her strength and felt superior to any man. However, during Yui's third year of junior high, a man attempted to sexually assault her and she barely managed to escape, even with her martial art expertise. This traumatic event, compounded by her previous confidence, caused Yui to develop androphobia and lose sight of her ambitionsKokoro Connect Episode 3. Relationships Family *'Kiriyama Anzu': Yui's younger sister. Friends *'Yaegashi Taichi': A male StuCS club member. After he helps her take her first step towards overcoming her androphobia, Yui develops a strong bond with Taichi, considering him her most trusted male friend. Though she greatly admires his kindndess, Yui has clarified that their relationship is platonic. *'Nagase Iori': The President of the StuCS club. After overcoming the many trials of the phenomenons together, Yui and Iori form a close friendship. Yui is often the first person to comfort Iori if she is troubled, and vice-versa. *'Inaba Himeko': The Vice President of the StuCS club. Inaba was the first friend Yui shared her fear of men with. The two are quite close and Yui even helped Inaba prepare chocolates for Valentine's Day. *'Aoki Yoshifumi': A male classmate and fellow StuCS club member. Yui has consistently turned down Aoki's many love confessions, though she gradually warms up to him over the course of the series. Yui is always appalled by Aoki's perverted antics, but can never bring herself to hate Aoki himself. It is later thanks to Aoki's love and dedication that Yui eventually overcomes her androphobia. *'Kurihara Yukina': Yui's friend and classmate. Others *'Mihashi Chinatsu': Yui's old friend and karate rival. In junior high, Yui would regularly defeat Mihashi and they would later promise to one day fight each other in the finals of the national tournamentKokoro Connect Episode 12. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Student Category:Cultural Research Club Category:Yamaboshi Private High School